


Why Have the Fake Stuff When You Can Have the Real Thing?

by DiakkoMentality



Series: Emergency Room AU One-Shots [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Doctor!Weiss, Emergency Room AU, F/F, MorgueWorker!Blake, Nurse!Ruby, Nurse!Yang, Ruby and Blakes Day off, Sexy Nurse Costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiakkoMentality/pseuds/DiakkoMentality
Summary: “I dare you to buy it.”“No. Way.” She refused“Double dare you!”“Never!”“Double Dog Dare you.”Ruby Rose may have hated that terrible outfit with all of her purely marshmallow heart, but a double dog dare was serious business.-------------Short little One shotWonderfully TerribleCriticism always welcome!





	

Ruby Rose was offended. Never before had something so terrible graced her presence. How would society allow this representation of what she did for a living pass? Surely this was just some cruel joke-

 

“What in the world is a ‘Sexy Nurse’ costume?!” 

 

_ Ruby, on one of her few days away from the Emergency Room, had tagged along with blake to the mall in order to help her longtime friend do a bit of shopping. Whilst they were traveling from point A to point B, Blake had, for some reason, nervously asked if they could take a quick peek into a shady looking store towards the back of the ‘center for money spenders’.  _

 

_ At first glance, the shop seemed to be another one of the many hipster type stores that sold all of the hilariously dark and politically incorrect things the raven haired beauty had grown to love. _

 

_ Then they asked to see the ‘Back Shelves’. _

 

“It’s one of those… Roleplay things.” 

 

“Like… the ‘Intimate’ kind of… you know? The stuff Yang says I’m not allowed to do or else she’ll hunt Weiss down and gut her like a fish?”

 

“It IS called a ‘Sexy Nurse Costume’.” Blake plucked it off the rack.

 

“This looks nothing like the scrubs I wear.” Ruby interjected, crossing her arms. “It’s too tightly fitting- and it’s not up to code with the skirt and weird hat thingy- since when do nurses wear high heels even- what-”

 

The amber eyed woman smiled “I bet Weiss would like it~”

 

The medical practitioner froze in her rambling state. “W-what? No she wouldn’t! I mean, what’s so sexually appealing about a n-nurse anyways? I-I mean, what even-”

 

“I dare you to buy it.”

 

“No. Way.” She refused

 

“Double dare you!”

 

“Never!”

 

“Double Dog Dare you.”

 

Ruby Rose may have hated that terrible outfit with all of her purely marshmallow heart, but a double dog dare was serious business. 

Thank god she and Weiss had extremely high paying jobs, or they’d be half broke with the prices the store had set up. 

 

\-----------

 

“I despise these ladystilts.” 

No matter how much she protested, Blake managed to get an actual nurse into a twisted redone version of some odd 80’s looking phenomenon. 

 

Ruby did like how it felt, though. Standing in front of her bathroom mirror, she sighed. Although Blake didn’t say anything about wearing the bright white get-up, her own cat-like curiosity made her try it on.

 

The sound of her apartment door opening and closing nearly made her have a heart attack. 

“Ruby! I’m home!”

 

No.

NOnononononono this was bad. 

 

She held the bathroom door shut, locking it for extra measure. 

Weiss couldn’t see her like this! She was basically half naked, not that Weiss would mind (in fact that outcome seemed quite appealing), but her glorious pride as a member of the hospital staff was at stake!

 

“Ruby? Why are your clothes all over the floor?” 

 

And… she left her shirt and pants out there… great. She took a breath, hand on the door handle.

 

This was going to be embarrassing. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So yeah, that was... a thing.
> 
> Anyways, If you'd like to see a full Emergency Room AU! Story (Multi chapter fic), then comment on what you think!
> 
> \-----
> 
> RWBY belong to Monty Oum and the Amazing RoosterTeeth crew!


End file.
